fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Dragon Slayer Magic
'''Dragon Slayer Magic (滅竜魔法 (ドラゴンスレイヤー) Metsuryū Mahō (Doragon Sureiyā)) is a type of Lost Magic which allows its users to transform the physiology of their body into those of a dragon. As a result of this, those with Dragon Slayer abilities are able to change their body to their own element, in both offensive and defensive styles. They can also consume external sources of their natural element to replenish their own energy. They are also naturally immune to the effects of their own element that came from both their own person and to those from other sources, but must consume it through their mouths if they are to actually absorb it into their bodies. Dragon Slayers also have a heightened sense of smell too. There are three known ways to acquire Dragon Slayer Magic. The "First Generation" Dragon Slayers learn from Dragons, "Second Generation" Dragon Slayers implant Lacrima crystals into themselves and finally "Third Generation" Dragon Slayers which are a combination of the previous two. Dragon Slayer Magic has limitless functions in Edolas, and is valued as a priceless resource for everyday uses. There are also other generations. Dragon Slayers are apparently quite rare; often, only a single one can be found within the membership of a single guild. Making the Fairy Tail Guild very unique as it has three on its roster. Aside from Dragon Slayer, there are many more forms of Slayer Magic, including God Slayer, which is able to devour the magic utilised by Dragon Slayers. Types First Generation The "true" Dragon Slayers, who are taught by the dragons themselves. Second Generation Dragon Slayers who have Dragon Lacrima implanted into their bodies. It is suggested that while they have vast power, they don't have the potential of true Dragon Slayers, as any Old Style has defeated a New Generation Dragon Slayer. However, it should be noted that it took both Gajeel and Natsu combined to take on Laxus, so that might have been more a show of Natsu's potential rather than the difference between New and Old generation itself. In theory, all Dragon Slayer styles could be replicated through a Dragon Lacrima. Third Generation These are Dragon Slayers that have not only been raised by a Dragon, but have also had a Dragon Lacrima implanted into their bodies. Fourth Generation These are Dragon Slayers that have obtained their magic through other means than the previous three. Each are divided into Styles. So far, only two are known. Armor Style Not a type of Dragon Slayer Magic perse, but it doesn't truly fit either of the other three known types. These types of Dragon Slayers are similar more to the artificial-type, and obtain their powers by requipping armor made out of Dragon Lacrima. They cannot obtain Dragon Force. Jason Uley is the only known example of this type. Managing Dragon Slayers While the "permission" system is now currently defunct, all Dragon Slayers listed on the following chart are effectively under "Ask" level permission. If you want to use one of the following Slayer-types, you must first ask the user who created it, if and only if you insist on using their own article. If you do not ask, you will recieve a warning. However, if you want to usea Slayer Magic in the following chart, you can create your own article of the Slayer Magic, along the lines of "Fire Dragon Slayer Magic (LasationLover5000)". Basically, the Slayer Style, followed by your own username. With this method, however, you cannot copy the original article word for word, plagarism is punished severely. There are no unique Slayers, all elements listed below can be made as another article by another user without the original user knowing, or being able to complain, so long as it isn't copied and pasted. Generations First Generation Second Generation Third Generation Fourth Generation Dragon Force Dragon Force (龍力 (ドラゴンフォース) Ryū-ryoku (Doragon Fōsu) is an advanced form of Dragon Slayer Magic. Dragon Force activates when a Dragon Slayer starts to turn their own body into a humanoid dragon. Dragon Force increases the user's power tremendously. According to Zero, it is the most powerful and final state a Dragon Slayer can attain. It increases the damage from standard Dragon Slayer attacks and causes their body to cover in scales and their Magic aura to become visible, taking the shape of a dragon. For Old-Style Dragon Slayers, certain conditions must be met in order to achieve Dragon Force state; the only one known so far would be to eat substances with powerful Magical properties, preferably those related somehow to the element they can control and consume. Natsu Dragneel (through consumption of Etherion and from the Flame of Rebuke), is the only one of the three known True Dragon Slayers to activate this power. It is likely, given the description as the final state a dragon slayer can attain, that a dragon slayer may eventually gain access to it without outside sources of power. Trivia *Franz Kainu is the only known Dragon Slayer who does not use the word "Dragon" in his attacks names. *It seems there maybe more forms of "Slayer" Magic. So far only God Slayer, Phoenix Slayer & Demon Slayer are the known ones. *Yakan Tsuki is the only Dragon Slayer to not use the spell that all the other Dragon Slayers share which is the Dragon's Roar. Category:Dragonslayer Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Lost Magic Category:Slayer Magic